Blood and Iron (serial)
Blood and Iron is the fourth and final serial of Season 27 of Doctor Who. It was written by Andrew Cartmel, directed by Graeme Harper and featured Sylvester McCoy as The Doctor, Julia Sawalha as Katie Tollinger and introduced John Banks as Henrick. This serial marked the final regular appearance of Sylvester McCoy as the Seventh Doctor and introduced Richard Griffiths as the Eighth Doctor in the closing moments of Part 4. Synopsis Margrave University in 2001, and Katie Tollinger is enjoying her first trip into the future. For the Doctor, there are mysteries to solve: what are the alien creatures imprisoned in the science labs? And what are the true motives of the student Scobie and his followers? With enemies on all sides, the Doctor teams up with his old friend Brigadier Bambera and the forces of UNIT in a battle for the future of the whole world. But will the Doctor make it out alive? Plot Part 1 To be added. Part 2 To be added. Part 3 To be added. Part 4 To be added. Cast * The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * Katie Tollinger - Julia Sawalha * Henrick - John Banks * Brigadier Winifred Bambera - Angela Bruce * Sobie - Anthony Lewis * Willa - Dan Brent * Percy - Alex Mallinson * Juno - Amy Pemberton and introducing Richard Griffiths as The Doctor Crew Memorable Quotes To be added Background Information To be added. Development * Working Title “Animal” Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction * In 2014, Doctor Who: Magazine ran a poll consisting of every broadcast Doctor Who story at the time, and "Blood and Iron" was voted 161st out of 323 stories. Story Notes * This is the final story to feature Sylvester McCoy as the Doctor until Conundrum in Season 40. * Part One of this story features the final appearance of the 80s TARDIS prop which had been in use since The Leisure Hive. * This is also the final story to feature the Oliver Elmes titles introduced in Season 24, a new title sequence designed by Oliver Elmes would be introduced in Season 28. * This is the first story to feature Henrick who would go on to be the longest running Companion, lasting through the entire Richard Griffiths era. * This record was beaten in 2010 by Leela who returned for Season 41-43 and appeared in the first three seasons of Panopticon. * This story wraps up the story arc of the Doctor meeting echoes of Henrick in the previous three stories, in this story it's revealed that Henrick was used in a time travel experiment by the Metatraxi in an attempt to seek revenge on the Doctor for messing with their voice translators. * This is the last story to feature the Metatraxi until The Enemy Uncovered in Season 41. * This story opens up with a pre-credits scene, the only times this had happened previously was in Remembrance of the Daleks in Season 25, Time and the Rani in Season 24, The Five Doctors in Season 20 and Castrovalva in Season 19. This would happen again for The Dark Dimension before becoming a semi-regular feature Season 34 onward. Continuity * The Doctor previously met Brigadier Bambera in Carbury in 1997. * Brigadier Bambera would later go on to meet the Ninth Doctor in London during an Invasion by the Doomwraiths, The Tenth Doctor during an attempted takeover by the Rogue and the Twelth Doctor during conflicts with a Silurian tribe and later the Shalka. * The Metatraxi Attack Leader refers to the Doctor changing their voice translators. * In an alternative timeline created by Professor Hawkspur Henrick was never used in the Metatraxi's Time experiments and never joined UNIT, Scobie was also never contacted by the Numlocks. Home Video Releases VHS Release. * This story was first released on VHS in 1991. DVD Release. * This story along with the others in Season 27 were included in the Complete Season 27 Box Set released in July 2003, it was then included along with the rest of the Seventh Doctor Stories in the Complete Seventh Doctor Era Box Set released in March 2012. Category:Stories Category:Seventh Doctor stories Category:Regeneration Stories Category:Season 27 Stories Category:Stories Set On Earth Category:Stories Featuring U.N.I.T. Category:Metatraxi Stories Category:Companion Introduction Stories Category:Four Part Stories Category:Eighth Doctor stories Category:Chapter Two Part III Stories